Eyewear is well known for use in many activities including athletic activities, such as biking, skiing, and running. The eyewear may have a multitude of constructions. For example, the eyewear may have a wraparound lens secured to a frame, commonly referred to as a shield lens, or it may have two distinct lenses secured to a frame. A common problem is that the eyewear can fog up due to the heat and perspiration generated by the user during athletic activities. Such fogging of the lenses negatively impacts the user's vision, reducing the user's comfort and possibly detrimentally affecting their performance.
It would be desirable to provide eyewear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.